


You step under the mistletoe

by squishyfairy



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Christmas fic, Football, Junew christmas au, Junew fluff not so fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyfairy/pseuds/squishyfairy
Summary: The blonde boy tiptoeing and his doe eyes fixed on the boy in front of him. He kiss the boy's cheeks and run away."Wait! Where are you going? You didn't let me kiss you back!"
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Juyeon
Kudos: 38





	You step under the mistletoe

Chanhee sat on the bleachers throwing his gaze into the field where the football team having the practice as usual. His eyes focused on one tall boy with his red hair parted slightly down to his forehead. He's running and shouting to his teammates. Chanhee sigh. 

"Choi Chanhee, the class has unanimously decided to assign you as Lee Juyeon tutor. You know he's your classmates and had missed so many classes and failed multiple test." Their homeroom teacher slowly break the news to him. 

"I humbly request you to teach him for this upcoming test. I know you can do this Chanhee." his teacher hold his hands with a concern face. 

"I'll try sir" Chanhee flash his trademark smile to reassure his teacher. 

And there he is right now seating on the bleachers watching his so called study buddy who happily kicking the ball who looks like they didn't have any intention to study. He sigh. This is going to be a tough job. Why do he have to do this? Why do the teacher have to make it hard to forget his little teeny tiny crush on the said captain. He sigh for the thousandth time. Juyeon is popular among the girls and also boys. Furthermore he's the school captain of football team. They've been talking few times as they're classmates and sometimes Juyeon did ask him about study and so on. He can said they're friend but an awkward one. It always seems like Juyeon try to flirt with him but he didn't want to be full of himself as sometimes he got the attention from the captain. 

  
"I don't think you're here to watch me play aren't you?" he turned his neck quickly to the direction of the familiar voice. Juyeon take a seat beside Chanhee while wiping the sweat off his face. Chanhee didn't say he enjoyed the view but he did. Juyeon look spectacular with the sweat dripping off his face and neck. And the drinking bottle look so small in Juyeon's big hands. 

"Earth to Choi Chanhee? Am I that admirable that you can't take me off your sight?"

"Pffftttt~ are you kidding me? You look gross" Chanhee making i-wanna-puke face earning a laugh from Juyeon. 

"I just wanna ask your schedule because -"

"You wanna ask me out on a date? Wow that's fast. I didn't know you're this straightforward Choi" Juyeon grinning ear to ear. 

Chanhee rolled his eyes. 

"As if.. The teacher asked me to tutor you as they said you've been failing too many test and they're worried for your grade."

"Tell the teachers I can manage my own grade." Juyeon saying that coldly and get up from the seats. Chanhee pulled his hand before he get away. 

"I'll wait for you at the library after lunch tomorrow." Chanhee said that and walk away. Juyeon watch until the boy disappear from his sight. He sigh before returning to his teammates. 

"Isn't that Choi Chanhee? What did he want? It's a rare sight to see him here. " Sangyeon the midfielder of their team asked and laugh. 

"Yes! It's Chanhee and he has nothing to do with you guys. Let's go back to practice" Juyeon rush his friends. 

"Ah... sure captain." Sangyeon smirked. 

The next day Chanhee wait patiently at the library. The chances that Juyeon will came is like 0.0000001% because as usual he skipped the morning class too. He sigh. It's been 30 minutes he wait for Juyeon. Maybe he'll come a little bit late. Chanhee said to himself while he opened his book to do some revision. 

His eyes getting heavier. History is tough but he gotta do this. He rub his eyes until his eyes fix on something sitting in front of him. More like someone. He throw a smile to the said boy. His junior Kim Sunwoo. 

"What can I help you today Kim Sunwoo? You didn't come just to bother me studying right?" Sunwoo laugh a little bit louder and gaining some attention from the nearby table. Chanhee glared him to tone it down a little and he did. 

"I didn't hyung. I just wanna ask you how to do this equation. I can't seem to grasp the concept yet. It is hard." Sunwoo plopped down to the chair in front and shoved the book full of mathematical scribbles towards Chanhee. 

"Give me a second to read it" He takes the book and straight away scribble something down the new paper he get from his file. Only the sound of calculator being pressed and pen written on the paper. Chanhee has full attention on the question and he missed the longing gaze. The you're-so-cute gaze. The I-wish-you-were-mine gaze. Sunwoo has a little crush on his senior. Like who didn't? Chanhee is perfect. His eyes, his smiles and his laugh that could brighten up his day instantly. But Chanhee indirectly make it clear that he adores Sunwoo as his little brother not more than that. Sunwoo smiling through the pain of the indirectly rejection. 

"Didn't I already teach you this last time?" Sunwoo's attention back to the book. 

"Yes but like I said I didn't remember. You know that I've a memory of goldfish." Sunwoo laugh a little and his shoulder move up and down. 

Chanhee smacked Sunwoo's head with the book in his hands. 

"Do not blame the goldfish when they're smarter than you. And if you didn't know goldfish actually smart even though not the smartest in the animal kingdom but obviously smarter than you."

"Yes yes you smarty pants" Chanhee rolled his eyes while Sunwoo trying his best to laugh quietly. 

Their laugh abruptly stopped by a question from a familiar voice.

"I thought you've study session with me Choi Chanhee. Who is this?" Chanhee saw Juyeon in his casual tshirt and jeans and his heart already doing somersaults. Sunwoo saw Chanhee's cheeks turned red and he quickly pack his things and bid goodbye to Chanhee. Chanhee just nod and Juyeon take Sunwoo seat while waiting for Chanhee's answer. 

"Just my junior and why does it have to concern you. I thought you weren't coming -"

"But you're waiting for me? I didn't expect that"

"I didn't, it's just Sunwoo has something to ask about his homework and I help him a little and I'm planning to go back after that but then you showed up. I didn't expect that" Chanhee sarcastically reply to Juyeon. 

"I did plan to go back home after the practice but I felt like the need to check if you did wait for me but didn't know you've accompany." Juyeon shrugged 

"Can we dropped this topic so we can start studying?" Chanhee's getting irritated. 

"I didn't say I was going to stay?" 

"Then go off. So I can go back home and study." Chanhee is mad. Like suddenly Juyeon like picking a fight with him. 

"Okay fine, let's study here" Juyeon pout and pull out his book from his bag. He pull out the maths book and Chanhee was stunned to look at how clean the book was. Like never been touched. Chanhee give the look at Juyeon and Juyeon scoffed. 

"I know what you're thinking. You think I've time to study all this?" Chanhee shake his head slowly.

"This is going to be a tough job" Chanhee sigh. 

  
Apparently it is a TOUGH job. Like real hard. Juyeon is not easy to cooperate with. Getting him to the study session already hard, imagine getting him to actually study and not indirectly flirting with him or paying attention to whatever he said. It's hard. 

Everyday, he patiently waiting for Juyeon at the library. Sometimes Changmin and Younghoon will join him. Sometimes he's alone. The reason he's still waiting for Juyeon is Juyeon never failed to come to their study session. He might be late, but he always come. Even though through half of the session Juyeon is staring at Chanhee. 

"Look, we're studying the history of Joseon not my face. Can you actually focus?"

"Not my fault that your face is more interesting than those bored historical context." Juyeon giggles and Chanhee's face turned bright red. 

"What if I passed the test with 50 marks, will you come to my football tournament after the exam ended?" Juyeon suddenly asked. Chanhee raised his face looking straight at Juyeon. And Juyeon just nod seriously. 

"Make it 60 mark and I'll come. But that's only if you passed over 60 marks." Chanhee finally agreeing. It's just a football match, what's more. He shrugged his shoulder and focused back on the book. 

The next day he saw Juyeon already at their usual spot with the book occupying most of the table. Chanhee smile before pacing towards the boy. 

"You're early today?" Chanhee asked in a mocking tone and giggles. 

"Of course. Need the 60 marks desperately." Juyeon answering but his eyes fixed on the equation in front of him. Chanhee just smile and continue to point out the mistake on Juyeon's equation and you can heard Juyeon ahhhh-ing after he knows the mistake. 

When they're out from the library it's already dark and it's raining heavily. 

"Do you want to eat tteokbokki? I'm kinda hungry and we have only one umbrella." 

They walk side by side and Juyeon is holding the umbrella. Making sure not an inch of Chanhee uncovered by the umbrella without realizing his own shoulder drenched in rain. 

They eat peacefully. They're not so many people at the stall. The rain already stop when they finished their food. 

"Will you really not coming if I didn't get 60 mark?" Juyeon suddenly asked him while they're waiting for the bus. Chanhee look at Juyeon briefly before looking back at the road. 

"Maybe. That's the deal. I'll only come if you get more than 60. Why? Are you not confident?" Chanhee asked while looking at Juyeon.

"I just hope you'll come regardless of my result is." Juyeon sigh. 

"You've tried hard enough Lee Juyeon. I'm sure you can nailed the test tomorrow." Chanhee smile trying to reassure the nervous Juyeon. 

"Good luck for tomorrow Juyeon. Please! my merit point also count on you" Chanhee jokingly said that and proceed to get up as his bus arriving. 

  
On the next day, Chanhee come in earlier to class just to put a good luck notes on Juyeon's table. 

_'Good luck Lee Juyeon! Juyeon!! You can do this right?' >.<_

Juyeon read the notes and put it in his bag while smiling nervously. It is the first time he want to actually ace the exam. Not really ace it but he want to get more than 60. Before this he didn't really care for the exam and marks but now he want. There's something he want with it. Chanhee.. Choi Chanhee. He breathed out heavily and fix back his attention on the paper in front of him. 

Finally the dreadful week is over. He feels empty as he feels he didn't do it right. Imagine trying to cram the 4 months topic in 2 weeks. That's crazy. He's grateful enough if he passed the test but he promised Chanhee for 60. He took his bag towards the changing room of football team. 

They sat in the middle of the field for 10 minutes break. Juyeon look so out of it. Sangyeon sat beside Juyeon but he didn't bother to look at the older. 

"Earth to Juyeon" Sangyeon snap his finger in front of Juyeon earning Juyeon attention. 

"What's wrong with you today? You seem bothered by something or should I say someone?" 

Juyeon look at Sangyeon and sigh. Sangyeon always know. You can't hide anything from him. 

"Chanhee..." Juyeon sigh again. Sangyeon just wait for Juyeon to continue whatever he want to say. 

"I invite him to our football match next week... But I don't know how to do it, so I said if I get more than 60 in the mock test, he have to come to our football match." Juyeon sigh again for the hundredth time. 

"So now you're afraid you're not getting the mark and he won't come?" Juyeon lift his head and look at Sangyeon and nod. Sangyeon just smile. 

"Do you like him?" Sangyeon suddenly ask. Juyeon look at him bewildered. 

"You know you're not being discreet enough hiding your feeling." Sangyeon just laugh and pat Juyeon's shoulder before he run back towards their teammates who currently dribbling the ball. 

  
The result is out but he's too scared to check his name on the board. He just sit at his own chair meanwhile his classmates come back one by one while discussing their respective result.

"There's lesser people at the board now, we can go check our result now" Chanhee smile reassuring a nervous Juyeon. Juyeon get up and walk slowly behind the blonde boy. They found their name and he heard Juyeon sighing. Chanhee look at the disappointed Juyeon sadly. He just look down playing with his shoes. 

"It's okay Juyeon, you've tried hard enough. See, the result is better then the past test. You can always try harder next time." Juyeon just stay silent staring at the table in front of him. 

"I'll keep tutoring you. And I'll come to the football match too since your result is better than the last one. Consider this is my gift for you." Chanhee laugh and Juyeon smile repressing the urge to hug the boy in front of him. Not yet. Just not yet. 

The tutoring session continue as usual even though Juyeon in the middle of training for the tournament. 

  
One day, Juyeon was late to the library as the training finished late. As he arrived at the library he saw a sleeping Chanhee at their usual spot. It's uncomfortable position but Chanhee seems not bothered and you can see his back rising and falling slowly. Juyeon just smile and he put his sweater on Chanhee's shoulder as he saw the boy shivering from the cold. He proceed to sit in front of Chanhee but instead of studying, he just staring at Chanhee's face. 

Chanhee moved a little an open his eyes slowly. 

"Did you have a good nap?" Juyeon whisper and Chanhee's face creep up with red color by their close proximity. 

"Why you didn't wake me up?" 

"You sleep like a baby how can I wake you up" Juyeon just smile and suddenly pouting when Chanhee returning the sweater to him. 

"You can use it, the air-conditioned is a little bit colder today."

"How about you?" 

"I'm born in Antarctica so this much coldness didn't bother me at all. So you can use it." Juyeon laugh and convinced Chanhee to use the sweater. The boy mouthed a small thank you for the sweater without him realize that Juyeon's leg is shivering in the cold. 

  
On the tournament day, Chanhee with his bestfriend Changmin and to make it less awkward since this is the first time he'll go to the football match, he ask Changmin to ask his classmate, Jacob that they'll go together in which the Canadian boy agreed happily. They take a seat at the middle row of bleachers for the game. Jacob always go to the match for his boyfriend Sangyeon and suddenly Chanhee said he wanna come with him. 

"I never thought you're someone that like football" Jacob suddenly ask Chanhee while handing him his snack. 

"I was invited to watch the game" Jacob's eyes follow the direction of Chanhee's gaze. 

"Perhaps did Lee Juyeon ask you to come?" Jacob grin and Chanhee turn his head to the right. 

"How did you know?" His mouth forming an 'O'

"Did you know, usually they're 2 people that would be here for a football match. First, someone who really like football and second the player's significant other. You know it's a big deal when they invited you to watch them play." Jacob smile and return back his focus to the field searching for his boyfriend. 

Chanhee look back at the field searching for the figure who's inviting him today. What does Jacob implied too? Did he mean Juyeon has feelings for me? He trace back his memories of Juyeon and his subtle flirting but he didn't think that is because Juyeon like him or probably it's just Juyeon personality who's friendly since he is popular kid. He look back at Jacob who's currently cheering for the team. Trying hard to digest what's stored in his memory and what Jacob just said. 

First 45 minutes the score tied at 0-0. The opponent team seems strong. They got 10 min break before continuing the 2nd half. Jacob drag him to the edge of the field where the players wiping their sweat and replenish their energy. And now he left alone while Jacob "baby-ing" his boyfriend. He look out of place and awkward until he heard Juyeon asking him whether he come down to see him. 

"Ah! Jacob hyung drag me here but as you can see..." Chanhee gaze turn to the couple at the side and Juyeon's follow afterward and smile. 

"That's what he always do during the game" Juyeon shrugged. Must be nice to have a boyfriend to be invited to the game. 

"Chanhee.." but suddenly the sound of the whistle blows cut off his sentence. 

"Will you come with me to the Christmas party if I succeed scoring a goal today?" Chanhee turn his head towards Juyeon.

"You know I won't come if you didn't score any today." Chanhee laugh. 

"I'll take that as yes. If anything, football is my confidence." Juyeon smile before jog back to the field and he saw Jacob walk back towards him. 

"Ayyy what did Juyeon said to you that get you this smiley" Jacob tease him and laugh. 

2nd round was intense. Both of the team didn't give in. Chanhee can see Juyeon defense his team so well. Chanhee not really an expert but he can see Juyeon did played well while sincerely praying Juyeon will score a goal so that he had a reason to accept Juyeon proposal to go to Christmas party together. His cheeks blush at the thought of going to Christmas party with Juyeon. 

A loud cheering break his train of thought. His eyes back on the field where currently the ball on Juyeon's. In a split second the whole field screaming happily as Juyeon kick the ball straight to the opponent goal. Jacob was screaming and jumping and he just smile. So a Christmas party with Juyeon it is and he jumped and clap happily as the ending whistle being blown. Juyeon run through the field screaming and for a second their eyes locked and he look at him while make a "peace" hand sign. A huge smile plastered on his face. Juyeon probably will brag about it for few days and he shake his head while smiling. 

"Do I look fine in this suit?" Chanhee pacing around in front of the big mirror and his bestfriend. 

"Yes you do! Can you stop pacing around, my head hurts" Changmin pull him to sit on the bed. 

"I'm nervous" Changmin pull Chanhee into a hug.

"Finally my bestfriend got a boyfriend" Chanhee smack Changmin's head and the boy just laugh. A knock on the door save Changmin from Chanhee's beating. 

"Bet your Prince Charming has arrive. See you at the party!" Changmin blow a teasing flying kiss and open the door to greet the guest. 

They walk side by side to the hall where's the party being held. Before entering the hall, Juyeon stopped asking whether his bow tie is in the place or not. Chanhee help Juyeon to fix the tie. His hand is cold and shaking while fixing the tie. Juyeon fix his gaze on Chanhee and their eyes locked. They've been staring at each other for good few minutes until they heard someone cough slightly. 

"Sir! Sorry, you step under the mistletoe" There he saw Hyunjae giggling while pointing at the mistletoe above their head. Juyeon look above and back to Chanhee while scratching back of his head awkwardly. 

The blonde boy tiptoeing and his beautiful doe eyes fixed on the taller boy.

"Chupppp!" It was mere a second. Juyeon felt his cheeks being kissed. The boy in front of him was on tiptoe and kissing him. Chanhee kiss him. Choi Chanhee kissed him! His mind was all over the place until he saw the boy trying to run away from him.

"Wait! Where are you going? You didn't let me kiss you back!" Juyeon laugh and run to chase his soon-to-be-boyfriend or are they already is?

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read. This is so lame jfjdkdkdkkd if you reach here thank you for reading. Hope you enjoy reading it. Have a Christmassy Christmas. To those celebrating it, have a great celebration and happy holidays to others! Stay healthy and stay safe! <3


End file.
